I'm Rapper (BTS)
by Jung Hasu
Summary: Drabble singkat dipersembahkan untuk Kim Taehyung aka uri V yang telah membuktikan kerja kerasnya selama 3 tahun kariernya bersama BangTan Sonyeondan di perayaan 3 tahun debut BTS kemarin. His rap is... awesome.


**I'm Rapper**

 **Cast** : All BTS Member

.

.

Acara perayaan 3 tahun debutnya Bangtan Sonyeondan aka BTS berlangsung dengan sangat meriah.

Semua ARMY yang datang menonton merasa puas dengan pertunjukkan yang dilakukan oleh RapMon cs. Terutama sesi dimana V akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk nge-rap dihadapan para ARMY selama 4 menit lebih.

Dengan mantel berwarna merah semi orange, V memberikan yang terbaik dan semaksimal mungkin.

Dia bahkan melakukan provokasi dengan para Rappers line yang pada petengahan penampilannya muncul di atas manggung.

Dia sukses membuat seluruh member terutama Rappers line speechless menyaksikan penampilannya.

.

.

 **After party**

 **Bangtans Dorm**

Suasana dorm Bangtan begitu riuh dengan gema tawa dari Jimin, Jungkook dan Jin.

Mereka tertawa mengingat bagaimana aksi Alien mereka saat nge-rap di perayaan tadi.

"See hyung? I'm the rapper's killer V. The new rapper of BTS! Yeah!"

V kembali menunjukkan rap nya saat di perayaan tadi di tengah-tengah ruang santai. Lengkap dengan mantel yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Cukup Taehyungie! Kau membuatku sakit perut. Oh. Sesange..." Jimin terbahak sampai berguling-guling di lantai dorm.

"Kalian ingat bagaimana wajah Yoongi hyung dan Hobi hyung di panggung tadi? oh... oh..." Jimin masih terbahak.

"Daebak Taetae... oh... wajah Hobi lucu sekali tadi. Dia speechless... oh... perutku sakit..." Jin yang tak dapat menahan rasa gelinya melihat aksi V ikut bergabung dengan Jimin di lantai dorm.

"Kau hebat Taehyungie hyung... jinjja... kau benar-benar keren tadi..." Jungkook bertepuk tangan sambil berdiri dari sofa kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya pada V.

V masih melakukan aksi rap-nya itu dengan disaksikan oleh member lainnya. Bahkan aksinya lebih bersemangat daripada saat di perayaan tadi.

Bagaimana dengan keadaan rappers line?

RapMon juga ikut tertawa di samping Jungkook sambil memperhatikan V yang kembali memperagakan gaya rap ala Kim Taehyung yang merupakan perpaduan dari 3 macam gaya rappers line BTS itu.

Yoongi aka Suga tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat ke absurd-an dongsaengnya. Terlebih bagaimana hyung tertua mereka serta Jimin yang sampai berguling-guling melihat aksi V.

Dimana J-Hope?

Oh, ternyata Hobi juga menjadi korban dari sang alien BTS itu.

Sambil bersandar pada dinding dekat dapur dan tertawa gaje dengan wajah semi speechless, dia memperhatikan sang dongsaeng kesayangannya itu mengulang aksinya.

Setelah lelah, V menghentikan aksinya dan ambruk di sofa tunggal ruang santai.

"Hah... ugh... appo. Perutku sakit karena tertawa dari tadi..." Jimin mengeluh sambil tiduran di lantai.

"Perutku juga sakit.. ugh... kram... kram..." Jin juga tepar di lantai karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Hobi yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan aksi V dari jauh mulai menghampiri V sambil menyerah sebotol air mineral.

"Cha... sudah lelah, hem? Puas?" ledeknya sambil duduk di pegangan sofa tempat V duduk.

V langsung meminum air itu hingga sisa setengah botol.

"Ah... hausnya." Serunya.

"Aku minta Tae..." tanpa beranjak dari posisinya, Jimin mengulurkan tangan ke arah V meminta minuman yang di pegang V.

"Ani. Ambil saja sendiri." Tolak V sambil kembali meminum air mineral itu.

"Huh..." keluh Jimin sambil manyun.

"Wah! Taehyungie, sepertinya kau akan berganti posisi sebagai rapper mulai sekarang Taetae." Jin bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan menatap semua member.

"Jadi, jika Taehyungie menjadi rapper, siapa dong yang posisinya dia gantikan? Jungkookie terkadang memang mendapat part rap-nya tapi dia tetap main vocal kita. Jadi harus diantara rapper line yang akan digantikan olehnya." Jimin menanggapi Jin.

Semua member saling bertukar tatapan.

"Aku? Oh, tidak bisa! I'm Rap Monster. I'm leader and Lead Rapper. No body can changes me." RapMon langsung mengelak mempertahankan posisinya yang terancam.

"Of course, me too. I'm the swag rapper, Min Yoongi aka Suga." Suga ikut berargumen.

Semua mata beralih memandang J-Hope.

J-hope yang mendapat tatapan dari semua member menunjuk dirinya. "Aku? Digantikan?" Kemudian menunjuk V, "oleh Taetae?" dengan wajah shock semi terhina.

"Bisa saja, hyung." V menanggapi dengan santai. "Jika dipikir-pikir, gaya rap-ku tadi cukup mirip dengan gaya Hobi-hyung. Jadi..." V mendongak menatap J-Hope, "Aku bisa menggantikanmu hyung." V menirukan gaya Hobi saat nge-rap, freestyle rap.

"ANDWAE!" J-hope langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"I'm absolut and ultimate rapper. Takkan tergantikan. Forever." J-Hope langsung memperagakan freestyle rappernya. Plus gaya lebay ala seorang J-hope.

Semua memandang aksi J-Hope dengan aneh.

"Sepertinya Hobi-hyung merasa terancam, jadi agak stres, ya?" komen Jimin.

"Itulah Hobi hyung-ku." Respon V sambil memandang J-Hope yang masih beraksi dengan pandangan penuh makna.

Semua beralih memandang V.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

V tidak menjawab dan hanya memandangi J-Hope yang masih menyanyikan single miliknya, 1 verse dengan gaya agak lebay. Pandangan tajam penuh makna disertai senyuman manis yang tulus.

Hanya Kim Taehyung dan Tuhan yang tahu apa makna dari pandangannya itu.

.

.

END

.

.

Drabble absurd Hasu untuk event 3rd Anniversary debutnya Bangtan Sonyeondan aka uri BTS.

Ini terinsipirasi dari 3rd Anniversary Bangtan Sonyeondan aka BTS kemaren, terutama pas V aka uri Taehyungie nge-rap pake jas merah agak ke orange gimana gitu.

Sumpah ngakak abis liatnya.

Bagus... keren... seru... lucu...

Apalagi respon member lainnya pas naik ke atas panggung trus ngelilingin si V, kocak abis.

Si Suga ama uri J-Hope aja ampe speechless.

Pas V nya nunjuk2 J-Hope seolah nantangin, ga kuat ngakaknya.

J-Hope cuma bisa nyengir-nyengir pengen nampol gitu kayaknya, hehe

Akhirnya impian uri Taehyungie kesampean juga buat nge-rap satu lagu penuh.

Yang belum liat videonya buruan gih, kocak deh.

 **HAPPY 3rd ANNIVERSARY uri BANGTAN SONYEONDAN ^.^**


End file.
